


Bro & His Boys

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Double Penetration, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Piercings, Self-Harm, Stridercest - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, Threesome, bro/john/dave - Freeform, face riding, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dadbert is a dick so Bro kicks some ass and John lives with him instead. Sexy times ensue.</p><p>For Jack based on our RP </p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro & His Boys

Your name is Bro Strider and you are currently very annoyed.  
“Fuck.” you muttered. You'd been working on a new design for your smuppets and you kept fucking it up. You heard a knock on your door then saw it open. You never understood why the little shit bothered knocking if he just opened it right afterwords. You tossed the puppet down and stared at him.  
“Yes?” you kicked your feet up on your work desk and crossed your arms.  
“You remember Egbert?” he asked. Well no shit. He was over all the time.  
“I'm not that old. I don't have Alzheimer's.” Dave rolled his eyes.  
“Well, there's something wrong with him. Can you help him?”  
“How am I supposed to help him?”  
“Dunno.” Dave shrugged. “Figure it out.” you rolled your eyes.  
“Alright.”  
“He's coming over. Like now.” Dave then left as suddenly as he'd been in there. You sighed and stood to stretch. You heard Dave call for you and you walked out to the living room.  
And there was the kid. He looked much different from the last time you'd seen him. He looked like he'd just...given up. It was probably the saddest thing you'd seen.  
“Hey John.” he barely even moved. Just nodded at you. You and Dave shared a concerned look. You take a seat beside him. “Are you okay?” he slowly shook his head. You didn't really think he would be. “What's wrong? You know we care about ya here.” John slowly looked up into your shades and your stomach did a weird flip.  
“I'm not supposed to say anything.” John's voice was scratchy and it sounded like he hadn't spoken in a while.  
“Say something anyway. Dave's really worried about you and I am too.” he hadn't been around the house for a while and the last time he was here he was so happy.  
“My dad...” he looked at the floor and kicked his feet. You really hoped he wasn't about to say what you thought he was. “He hits me.” he mumbled. Jesus Christ.  
“Can I see? I know a thing or two about bruises.” you and Dave had many accidents while strifing. John hesitated for a moment before nodding.  
“Can you help me? My ribs..” John trailed off biting his lip. He looked genuinely scared about asking for help and damn if that didn't make you sad as hell. You nodded and stood. He followed suit and you gingerly pulled the baggy sweatshirt from over his head. He winced and gasped in pain.  
“Sorry.” You eased his shirt of as well, surprised at how skinny he was. It hadn't been that long since he'd last been here. Maybe three months. He had been a little pudgy then. Now he was skin and bones. Once you were past the initial shock you noticed all the bruises. He was covered in them shit. You gently pressed his ribs to see if one was broken. At the look on his face you could tell it hurt and it was definitely broken.  
“So?” he asked.  
“You have a broken rib. All we can do is wrap it.” he nodded. He was so calm about this it was crazy. You looked the rest of him over noticing some burns and cuts on the under side of his forearm that didn't exactly look like his dad did them. That worried you. “Pants?” you didn't want to make him uncomfortable but you had to see his legs.  
“Oh. Right.” he undid them and pulled them off just standing in his ghost busters underwear. God you felt bad for him. He had a few cuts and bruises on his legs but they seemed okay.  
“Come with me so I can patch you up.” You lead the way to the bathroom and rummaged in the medicine cabinet and the one bellow the sink. You got everything you needed and began being Nurse Strider. You wrapped his ribs and covered every scratch in antibiotic ointment. And a shit load of band-aids.  
“Thank you.” he still sounded terrified. You ushered him back out to the living room and helped him with his shirt. Dave was fidgeting on the couch and half-watching some dumb show. You sat beside him and patted the spot beside you for John to sit.  
“Do you have anyone else to stay with?” you asked. You'd let him stay with you if he said no. There was no way he was going home.  
“No.” he sounded just so broken.  
“You're staying here then.” you'd go “convince” his dad to sign over custody.  
“Really?” he looked anxious, like there would be some horrible catch to all of this. It was definitely breaking your heart.  
“Of course.” you smiled at him and gently put an arm around him. He tensed slightly then relaxed against you. “Is there anything you need from home?” you had to pay a visit to daddy Egbert anyway.  
“Two things. One's a stuffed bunny.” his face flushed slightly and you were sure it was the one Dave got him for his birthday and you thought that was sweet. “And this old wooden box. It has an old lock on it.”  
“Is there a key I'll need to find?”  
“No. I have the key.” you guessed it was in his pocket.  
“I'll be back soon then. Dave, you're in charge. Please don't burn the house down.”  
“No promises.” he smirked and looked at you out of the corner of his eye. You rolled yours and stood.  
“Call if you need me.” you got your keys off the coffee table and left.  
You jammed the down button on the elevator with your thumb and tapped your foot while you waited. The door opened and you quickly stepped in, immediately hitting the “close doors” button. You were in a rush. You jabbed that garage level button and waited again. Sometimes living on the top floor was frustrating. When you finally got down to garage level you practically ran to your section. You had three parking spots, one for your car, one for the one Dave was getting for his 16th birthday, and one for your motorcycle. The later is the one you decided on. You put on the helmet that covered your face and got on, starting it and driving out of there.  
You arrived at the Egbert household an hour later. You'd had to stop at a courthouse for the custody papers and that had taken a bit of time. You parked in the driveway and hopped off, setting your helmet on the seat. You went to the door and knocked loudly and cracked your knuckles while you waited. Once the door opened you gave the man your most predatory smile.  
An hour and a half later you were leaving the house with John's requested items and signed custody papers. You put the items in the small trunk on the back of your motorcycle and put the helmet back on. You sped home, cutting in traffic. You didn't normally drive recklessly but it was getting late and it was time to stuff John with food.  
The drive home took about twenty minutes. Once you were back in the parking garage you made your way as quickly as you could back upstairs with John's things. While waiting in that stupid elevator you decided on cooking soup. Not the canned shit, homemade. You used to make it when Dave was sick. You figured that would be a good start for John since he probably wouldn't be able to eat much just yet. Poor thing. Once the elevator finally opened you hurried back inside your apartment.  
Johns eyes lit up when he saw you'd gotten everything. You set the box on the coffee table and handed him the bunny, which he soon clutched to his chest. You went to your computer and scanned the custody papers. You kept a digital copy hidden on your computer, printed off a batch, and hid the originals in your room. The scanned copy you kept on the coffee table. You were planning on pulling John out of school and homeschooling him the rest of the year. You figured he needed a break.  
Once all that was done you went to the kitchen to cook. You got out all the fun ingredients, cutting up vegetables and feeling like Gordon Ramsay. You got the water going, putting in those bullion cubes and adding the vegetables and chicken you'd cut up. You were just head chef today. You added noodles and set a timer, going to join Dave and John on the couch.  
“Since when do you cook?” Dave asked, eyebrow raised.  
“I've cooked before.”  
“Yeah, on holidays or if I'm sick.”  
“Well today is a special occasion shut the hell up and watch your show.” John smiled slightly and you felt accomplished.  
When the timer went off you got up and put everything into bowls. Fuck sitting at the table. You picked up two bowls and went back to the living room, handing them to John and Dave. You went back for one for yourself then joined them on the couch. You all ate while you watched The Corpse Bride. It was almost Halloween so time for the Tim Burton movies. You, being the sweetheart you are, collected all the bowls and did the dishes. It was getting late so you kicked Dave out and sent him to bed. He left with a scowl and a nice “Fuck you.” Such a sweet boy.  
“You can have my room if you want. I know Dave moves a lot in his sleep and his bed isn't big, wouldn't want him accidentally hurting you. I don't mind taking the couch.”  
“You don't have to do that. I can sleep on the couch.” he offered.  
“Nope. You get my room. Lets go, I'll loan you a sweatshirt and I'll get some pants from Dave.”  
You ushered him to your room and handed him a sweatshirt. You flashstepped to Dave's room, borrowed some sweats and went back to your room. He gratefully took the clothes and looked away embarrassed.  
“Need help?” he nodded slowly and you smiled. “Don't be embarrassed.”  
You helped him out of his shirt, replacing it with the sweatshirt. You then helped him into Dave's pants. He practically drowned in your shirt and the pants weren't staying up too well. Once he was dressed he climbed into your bed.  
“Anything else you need?” you asked as you made your way to the door.  
“Yeah..would you mind....maybe staying with me until I fall asleep?” he chewed on his lip nervously.  
“Oh. Sure no problem.” you weren't really expecting that request but you couldn't say no.  
You climbed into your bed beside him, putting an arm around his shoulders as he laid on your chest. Him and Dave used to use you as a bed all the time when they were younger and it was nap time. You smiled at the memory. They weren't kids anymore though and you weren't sure if that was a good or bad thing.  
You woke with a start to John screaming from a night mare. You didn't even remember falling asleep. You gently shook him, trying to wake him up. Slowly he opened his his eyes, the expression was one you didn't expect to see from him. Complete fear.  
“Hey, you're alright.” you gently brushed his hair from his face as you heard your door creek open.  
“Hey what's wrong?” Dave asked, voice still thick with sleep.  
“Bad dream.” was John's husky response. Poor kids throat was probably sore. Dave nodded and hesitated in the doorway.  
“You can stay if you want.” you couldn't have your lil man all alone. You saw him try to hide his smiled.  
He went over to the bed and crawled in, curling up to your other side. He reached across your chest, grabbing Johns hand and twining their fingers. It was so much like when they were younger and innocent. They weren't so innocent now and that definitely made you sad. You soon fell asleep, sandwiched between your boys.  
The next day was pretty hectic for you. You decided to let John sleep in, not waking him for school. You couldn't pick favorites so you left Dave with him. You went to the school and pulled John out. That part was easy enough. The hard part was discovering all the hoops you needed to jump through to get John in homeschooling. It was quite a bit harder than you'd assumed and you were barely back by lunch time. You were glad you'd thought ahead and left them some breakfast.  
“Where's John?” you asked Dave as you set the papers on the coffee table. He was out in the living room playing video games by himself.  
“He went to take a bath.” you noticed John's special box wasn't on the coffee table any longer and the bunny wasn't on your bed. That worried you a bit.  
“How long as he been in there?” Dave shrugged.  
“Like twenty minutes.” that wasn't too weird of a time. But for some reason you couldn't help worrying. You made your way to the bathroom and knocked on the door.  
“John?” you pressed your ear against the door.  
“Hmmm??” came the response. It was quiet and he sounded really tired.  
“I'm about to make lunch. How about you come out now?”  
“Yeah. Soon.” his words were kinda slurred, not like he was drunk, but exhausted. Your heart rate picked up considerably because you've heard that tone of voice before. When your parents...  
“Open the door now John.” you didn't hear anything after that and you kicked the door in.  
Your eyes didn't know where to focus. There was so much red. You saw the box, heard a tune from it, a music box. Sitting on the edge of the tub was a razor John must have hid away in said music box. His eyes were closed but his chest moved. You quickly dashed to him and lifted him from the tub, wrapping him in a towel, and dashing back to the living room.  
“Dave, call an ambulance now.” you said in a voice much calmer than you felt. You got some more towels and wrapped John's wrists in them. You heard Dave make a choked sound and soon heard him on the phone.  
The rest of the night was a blur. You and Dave rode with John in the ambulance. They had to give John stitches and he had to stay the night. Dave cried and you were pretty sure you did too. You both fell asleep in chairs, Dave's head resting on your shoulder and your head resting on his.  
The next morning you brought John home, made him breakfast he scarfed down, and set him down for a talk with Dave. You were never much for emotions but you figured to let them show this time. There was more crying than any of you would ever admit to, but that was okay. John had agreed to letting you take him to therapy once a week, and you pulled Dave out of school too. You wanted the both of them home, figured it'd help John if he had both of you whenever he needed you. He was grateful for it, not that he'd admit.  
It was raining that entire day so you, Dave, and John watched shitty horror movies all day while eating pretty much all the snack food in your apartment. For lunch you made meatball subs with way too much cheese and you were all covered in sauce by the time you were finished. You laughed at how ridiculous you all looked and cleaned up before watching LMN.  
It was one of your guilty pleasures and hilarious to make fun of. The movies were almost always ridiculous and you loved doing little voice overs for them. You got in about three movies before it was dinner time. For dinner you guys made your own pizzas. It was way more chaotic than you'd imagined but it was worth it. You cleaned up the mess while John and Dave laid all over each other on the couch. You got in one more movie before they were starting to doze off.  
You all got ready for bed, them in the other bathroom and you in your own, and went to sleep in your bed. You were glad it was big. You were out first, dressed in loose pajama pants and nothing else. Your shades were folded up on the night stand, and your gloves were beside them.  
It took them longer than you'd thought it would for them to finally join you in your room and, needless to say, their attire was also pretty damn surprising. John was wearing on of your shirts you'd thought you'd misplaced, and Dave, you couldn't get enough of that. He was wearing what appeared to be one of your wife beaters, and when he stretched in front of you it rode up, showing off the lacy orange panties underneath. God. Damn. They glanced at each other before climbing into bed with you, one on each side. They didn't seem very tired anymore.  
You were starting to get just a bit suspicious when they both curled up to you, running their fingers up your sides. Suspicions confirmed when they leaned over you and kissed. Your eyes widened slightly and they pulled back, looking over at you with heavy lidded eyes.  
“Bro.” Dave said as he crawled on top of you. “Will you help me make John feel better?” you weren't really sure about his logic but right now you were thinking with your dick. You nodded slowly and he grinned at you.  
Dave finished crawling when he was sitting on your stomach. He then leaned down and covered your lips with his,licking slightly the second you responded. You parted your lips for him and moved a hand to cradle his face as he kissed you. This was your brother and you really shouldn't be doing this but holy shit was he a great kisser. You felt a set of hands tugging at your pants and you raised your hips slightly so they could pull them off.  
“No underwear?” John seemed both amused and surprised.  
Dave then broke your kiss, breaking the trail of saliva that connected your lips together. He moved to lay by your side, trailing his fingers up your side while John took his place on your chest. That was when you discovered he was only wearing the shirt. He smiled at you before presses his lips against yours, moving completely different from how Dave had. Where Dave was quick and passionate, John was slow and sweet.  
You felt Dave's hand creep down a bit further until his fingers were creeping along your length. You groaned softly into Johns mouth and Dave closed his hand around you, giving a gentle tug. John then broke the kiss and, much to your surprise, moved to straddle your face. He held up his, your, shirt and lowered himself down. You brought your hands up to rest on his thighs as he got close enough. You pulled him down a little bit further and licked over his entrance, smirking as you felt him shiver. You encouraged him to press down a bit harder by pushing on his thighs, then you started pushing your tongue into him.  
You heard him moan and the sound went straight to your cock. Dave now was lightly running his fingers over your balls, and if your mouth wasn't otherwise involved you'd have told him to hurry the fuck up. You took out all your frustration on John, eating him out with a passion you didn't know you had. You knew he liked it from the sounds he was making which got increasingly louder as you pressed your double tongue rings into his walls.  
Dave, finally, stopped being a dick and started actually stroking your poor neglected dick. You couldn't help but groan into John, making him shiver more. You groaned even louder, feeling the vibrations leave your tongue, as Dave took the head of your dick into his mouth and sucked softly.  
Right as you felt close, Dave pulled off and John got up, sitting beside you instead. You sat up, panting heavily and looked both of them over. John was sitting with his legs spread obscenely wide and Dave was knelt in front of you, sans wife beater, with the head of his dick poking out of the top of his panties.  
“Got lube?” Dave asked, licking his lips.  
“Night stand.” you could hardly even believe this was happening. Where had this even come from?!  
You watched as Dave moved around you, grabbing the lube from the night stand, and then sat on the other side of you with John. He popped the lid and squirted some lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to get them to a suitable temperature. You started slowly touching yourself as you watched Dave slip one of his fingers in Johns hole, already opened slightly by what your tongue had been doing to it earlier. Soon Dave had worked in three fingers and John was moaning again. He pulled out his fingers and got some more lube out, getting it to temperature before spreading it over your cock. He made sure to get every bar through your base and the ring through the head.  
John got up again and moved to sit on your lap. You felt Dave move your cock, holding it for John to sink onto. He went slow, letting out a delicious little sound as each bar went in. Once he was all the way seated he leaned against your chest and took a little break. You slid our hands up his chest and under his shirt and toyed with his nipples. After a few moments John felt he was ready and started to slowly lift himself off your cock and then slide back down. You moaned loudly as he really got a tempo going, gripping his hips hard.  
You were a little confused when he stopped again, that is until you felt a finger slide in next to your dick. John winced and you moved to kiss his neck. He calmed slightly and you felt the rest of Dave's finger press in. It took quite a bit of time and a lot of soothing kisses and gentle stroking of Johns dick to get him relaxed and hard again.  
Dave positioned himself on your lap in front of John and pressed his dick in with yours. John cried out and you felt him tighten around you further. Dave paused once the head was in to let John adjust. It took more kissing and touching until he was relaxed again and then Dave pushed in, very slowly, the rest of the way.  
Getting a tempo going was a bit difficult, but soon you were pushing in as Dave was pulling out and vice versa. John was quickly moaning again, resting his hands on Dave's shoulders for balance. Dave moved to put his head over Johns shoulder and you closed the distance, kissing him long and hard. He pulled back, smiling at you slightly.  
You soon felt John start to clench around you and heard his cry as he came, coating his, well your, shirt with his cum. Dave was the next to go, shooting into John and slicking him up considerably. You were last, and took a bit longer, but soon enough the tightness and overall hotness of the scenario got to you and you finished, grunting slightly.  
Dave pulled out and helped John up, setting him beside you on the bed. You laid back and you felt Dave lay beside you. They both tossed their arms over your chest and you rested a hand on each of their backs.  
Your name is Bro Strider and you have no idea what the fuck just happened.


End file.
